Universe 19
by Void-Of-Erebos
Summary: Universe 19 has existed for all of eternity, and was not destroyed by Zeno's rage that destroyed universes 13-18, a new tournament has arisen, and many more adventures await our heroes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Zionne stood in front of an average sized table, Zeno sitting in his throne at the table.

"Lord Zeno, this is one of the most delicious foods in my universe 19" Zionne said "the meat of a Vaulca, roasted in a Volcanic Oven on planet Akatyve, then a sauce made from the fat and many spicy berries, poured over it, there is more of the sauce if you find that the meat is too dry, and there is a drink made from milks and eggs if you find that the sauce is too spicy"

"Sounds nice" Zeno said happily, before cutting off a piece of the meat, making sure there was enough sauce on it, and placing it in his mouth, chewing quietly, and swallowing.

Zeno took a sip of the drink, and looked surprised.

"I thought the combination of milks and eggs wouldn't taste nice, but it does" Zeno smiled, before continuing to eat the meal, finishing after a minute or two.

"The Akativians worked very hard on the meal" Zionne said, his bald blue head nodding slightly, the angel by his side smiling.

Zeno smiled, before the figures by his side carefully took the plate, and putting it away.

"I will now take my leave" Zionne said, before, keeping his word, disappearing with the angel.

"Lord Zeno liked the meal you cooked" Zionne announced to the Akativians.

"That makes us very happy" one of them said.

Zionne smiled, before he and the angel left the planet, and went to a flat cylindrical planet, far, far away.

"Razae, shall we check up on the Zen force?" Zionne asked.

"Yes, we probably should" The Angel replied, nodding her head.

Razae looked deep into her staff, before saying "can you please come to Lord Zionne's planet, it's time to check up on how you have progressed"

After she spoke, they sat and waited for a few minutes, before 10 white pods landed on the planet, out came 10 figures, all vastly different, but all having the kanji for Zen on their uniforms, if they wore one.

One was a frost demon with white colouring, his horns shone proudly "Aiyse, reporting in" he said

Another was like Jiren, but red, with horns pointing backwards replacing the ears, and horns on the forehead, pointing upwards, the feet had 3 toes, and the body was covered in natural armour, with curved spikes on his arms, matching that of the frost demon 5th form "Jaido, present" he announced.

The third was a grey namekian like figure, missing the antennae, with spikes on the head, pointing upwards, as if mimicking the hair of a saiyan, between his legs swung a powerful tail "Namoki, here"

The fourth was a pink humanoid figure, with 2 golden horns on top of his head, black feathery wings on his back, and a long tail with a two pronged fork at the end "Daiku"

The fifth was pure white, a spherical head, with two crescent horns on the sides of his head, and a small body, around the size of Shantza from universe 4 "Sharat here" he said, bowing slightly.

The sixth had a turtle shell on its back, with thin yet strong legs, and sharp bladed arms, the head was a piece removed from the shell, with the rest of the head being pitch black, red eyes glaring through, long wings extended from the shell "Sherdule" he said.

The seventh had a hemispherical back, with long arms, legs, and a head held high above, his body could curl up into a sphere "Munoru reporting in"

The eighth was a member of Geene's race, but with spikes on his shoulders pointing backwards, and a horn on his head, flowing down like a ponytail "Giol has arrived"

The ninth was tall, with powerful legs and arms, with bladed fingers and toes, and his face was a sinister stare "Tarai"

The tenth was a slender figure, with light pink skin, she looked like Cocette from universe 11 "Runi" she bowed.

Zionne walked in front of them, inspecting them, making sure they were in good health.

"Now, Lord Zeno has stated that there will be a tournament, similar to the tournament of power, but without erasure, and one of the five universes with a mortal level above 7 will compete, we are that universe" Zionne said "as you know, our universe has an eternal dragon, Golden Shenron, who can grant any wish, as long as it is within the borders of our universe, and to summon it, we use the divine language of the gods"

"Yes, what about it?" Aiyse asked.

"I have decided to bring him to observe the tournament" Zionne announced "the eternal dragons are kept in an alternate dimension, where they wait for the balls to be gathered, but divine beings can enter this dimension, and bring the dragon out"

"So we have a dragon watching the fight?" Daiku asked.

"Yes" Zionne answered.

After the conversation, Zionne walked straight through an invisible portal, as if walking behind an invisibility cloak.

Zionne stood in a pale realm, swirls of colours everywhere, before him was a large dragon, gold scales, with long horns pointing backwards, and no wings.

"Su htiw tnemanruot eht evresbo ot uoy ksa ot ereh omec evah I dlog fo nogard" Zionne said calmly.

"Tneve siht dnetta ot em ksa uoy od yhw?" Golden Shenron asked.

"Evol uoy esrevinu eht fo srethgif eht fo ssergorp eht evresbo dluohs dna, esrevinu ruo ni gnieb tnatropmi yrev a era uoy esuaceb" Zionne answered.

"Evael ot decrof eb lliw I, derehtag era sllab nogard eht fi tub, tnemanruot siht dnetta llahs I, enif" Gold Shenron said.

Zionne and Gold Shenron left the realm, and met up with the other fighters at the battle arena.

Zionne walked over to Beerus, and said "after the tournament, I will train your two saiyan warriors for a while"

"Why?"

"Because I want to teach them a technique"

"Fine"

Zionne walked back to his team, and waited for the tournament to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

I am primarily focusing on the fights of universes 7 and 19, so if any characters drop out with not much reason, I just haven't shown their fight.

Chapter 2

Aiyse stood next to the arena, waiting for the tournament to start, he already knew the rules, no killing, no weapons, no flying with ki, etc.

When the tournament finally began, he ran forward, knowing that most universes had the exact same teams as the tournament of power, so he already knew what kinds of opponents he was up against.

Almost immediately, another frost demon, whose name he recalled as Frost, landed near him, and blocked his path.

"I've met another of my kind from another universe, and he betrayed me, so I will defeat you here and now so that that does not happen" Frost announced, before going into his final form.

Aiyse smiled, before pointing directly at Frost's chest, an orb of light blue energy forming on his finger "Tsurara (Icicle)" the orb shot off, forming into a cone, before being caught by Frost, the cone impaling his hand, the energy trickling, forming a barrier around Frost's arm, and freezing it in place.

Aiyse charged at Frost, kicking him in the throat, gripping him with his hand like foot.

"How? You-you haven't even transformed" Frost asked.

"I was encased in ice for a thousand years, you know the rule, the longer we are in ice after birth, the stronger we are" Aiyse smirked, before dropping Frost, and catching him with his tail, holding him by the neck.

"That's impossible, you shouldn't have been able to live for that long!" Frost shouted.

"Ice preserves" Aiyse said "now, let's say I show you my transformations"

Aiyse dropped Frost, before tensing all his muscles, his body getting bigger, until he was in the second form.

Aiyse punched at Frost, who just managed to bring his arms up in a block, being flung backwards.

Aiyse then tensed his muscles again, his head stretching backwards, and his body contorting, bringing him into the third form.

Aiyse charged at Frost, who was still on the ground, and continued assaulting him.

"HE'S MERCILESS!" Champa shouted.

"The Zen force like to show no mercy, as evil shows no mercy to them" Zionne explained "This trait is quite pronounced in Aiyse"

"Fourth form time" Aiyse said coldly.

Cracks started to appear across Aiyse's body, before from it, emerged his fourth form.

Aiyse began mauling Frost, showing no remorse or mercy, before punching him straight into a rock, and began focusing again, spikes growing on his body again, and he went into the fifth form.

Aiyse almost flew forward, colliding his fist with Frost's stomach, before jumping back, and concentrating again, flying into the sixth form and then colliding his tail with Frost, shattering his arm, and sending him flying backwards.

Aiyse seemed to relax, white energy orbiting him, spikes growing either side of his chest, and on his elbows, his body grew immensely, spikes growing nearly everywhere, and 4 more tails emerging.

Aiyse shot forward, almost teleporting to Frost, and began beating him mercilessly, breaking bones with every punch, before grabbing him, jumping up into the air, and punching him straight through the arena.

Aiyse relaxed again, the excess mass of his form bursting, leaving him in his base form.

Daiku stook in an open area, like a mini arena, 15 metres in front of him, stood Ganos, in his true form.

Daiku flew upwards, a large energy sword appearing between the spikes on his tail, which he swung at Ganos.

Ganos leaned back, falling backwards, giving Daiku the opportunity he needed, he disintegrated the sword, and lunged at Ganos, stabbing his tail into him.

Daiku jumped backwards after a few seconds, before jumping up into the air, spinning so fast that he looked like a disc, the blade on his tail again, before he fell back to the ground, slashing Ganos' chest, before flying into the air.

Daiku disintegrated the blade, before kicking Ganos into the air, and punching him in the air, pushing him towards the edge, before he slammed him down, into the abyss.

Namoki stood on the battlefield, 3 namekians before him.

Piccolo charged, being sent flying backwards by Namoki, into Saonel and Pirina.

Namoki charged forward, impaling the trio with the spikes on his head, before sending a massive blast from the spikes, sending them over the edge.

Zeno sat in his chair, slightly sad, as his counterpart was sick, and could not attend the tournament.

"Frost, Ganos, Piccolo, Saonel, Pirina, Ribrianne, Kakunsa and Rozie have all dropped out" The Grand Priest announced, to which Zeno pressed their respective buttons.

Sharat stood in a cave like area, Shantza in front of him.

Sharat's body evaporated, leaving only his head, which flew around, slamming into Shantza numerous times, not affected by his illusions as they surrounded them.

After a few minutes of slamming into Shantza, Sharat regrew his body, and charged Shantza and himself towards the edge, kicking off Shantza to stay on before crashing an orb of energy onto Shantza, knocking him out of the arena, and into the abyss.

Before Sharat could react, he was knocked out of the ring by an invisible force.

"Shantza from universe 4, Sharat from universe 19, and Gamisaras from universe 4 have all dropped out" The Grand Priest announced, clearing Sharat's confusion.

Sherdule stood on the field, Zirloin, Zarbuto and Rabanra before him, all in their hideous transformations.

Sherdule ran at the abominations, slashing them with his arms, and pushing them towards the edge, and flying into the air, retracting his body into the shell, and bashing them off the edge.

"Zirloin, Zarbuto and Rabanra from universe 2 have dropped out" The Grand Priest announced.

Munoru stood on the field, Jimeze from universe 2 before him.

Jimeze began teleporting around the field, Munoru easily catching him, and catching him with his arms, before throwing him off the edge.

Before Munoru could react, Vikal grabbed him, and attempted to throw him off the edge, Munoru curling into a sphere, causing her to throw herself into the void.

"Vikal and Jimeze from universe 2 have both dropped out, as have Vuon, Kunshi, Tupper, Zoiray, Kettol and Kahseral from universe 11"

Giol Faced off against Prum and Hermila, easily dodging the blasts, and punching Hermila off the edge, before kicking Prum off the edge.

"Prum and Hermila from universe 2 have dropped out"


	3. Chapter 3

Forget what I said last chapter, only universe 19 fights will be shown, also sorry for the fights being really short, I want to get to the next part of the story quickly, because I really like the concept I have in mind.

Chapter 3

"With the dropout of Prum and Hermila, universe 2 is eliminated" The Grand Priest announced.

Tarai smirked, knowing that his team had taken them out. Before him stood an assassin like figure, whose name was Hit.

Tarai ran at Hit, and ducked as Hit appeared behind him, his hand already in a swipe where his head was.

Hit's eyes widened "How?" he asked, before being kicked up into the air.

"I can see your time-skip" Tarai said "and I have my own similar technique"

Tarai didn't seem to move, but Hit was sent flying backwards, screaming, as if all bones in his ribs had been shattered.

"I just shattered your ribs!" Tarai exclaimed, confirming the suspicion.

"But how!?" Hit demanded.

"I can pause time for 6 minutes, once I have spent 6 minutes with everything frozen, time resumes" Tarai explained "I simply walked up to you and punched you in the ribs, due to the punch moving at an infinite speed, the impact was immense, it normally would have killed the victim, that's why I punched you as light as a feather!"

Tarai placed his open palm out, the blades shining, and immediately, a massive shockwave burst from his palm, aimed directly at Hit, smashing into him, and throwing him off the edge.

"Hit from universe 6 has dropped out" came the announcement.

Jaido stood on the battlefield, Jiren standing before him.

Jaido rushed at Jiren, landing a punch, which sent a massive shockwave through the air, before moving 5 times faster than normal, and easily dodging Jiren's attacks, before being sent flying backwards by a punch from Jiren.

Jaido sighed, before walking off to safety, and leaving Jiren be, still moving 5 times faster than normal.

Runi stood, Cocette before her.

Runi charged at Cocette, who created a forcefield around herself.

Runi didn't stop running, as she created complex runes out of energy in front of her, sending her fist through it, smashing the sphere, and sending Cocette off the edge.

By now most fighters from other universes had been eliminated, Jiren and Goku having been eliminated together after a stressful battle.

Universe 19 had won, as the time was up, and they had the most fighters left.

Zionne walked over to Beerus, and shook his hand, saying "your fighters did well, especially Buu"

Said giant pink creature smiled at the compliment.

"It's time for me to train Goku and Vegeta for a while, can you see if North Kai can come?"

"I'll see if he can come, but he most likely will need someone watching over his galaxy, so Whis and I will have to take his place temporarily" Beerus answered.

A few hours later, Goku and Vegeta were greeted by North Kai on Zionne's planet.

"North Kai, I require that you teach Vegeta the Kaio Ken" Zionne said.

"Fine, but only because I trust him"

After another few hours, Vegeta had mastered the Kaio Ken.

"Alright, first lesson, super saiyan purple!" Zionne announced.

"Purple?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, you want to harness Kaio Ken and Super Saiyan Blue at the same time" Zionne explained.

To which Goku powered up into said state, with Kaio Ken x3

"Excellent, like that, but remember, the higher the Kaio ken, the more power you have in this form" Zionne said.

Vegeta also powered up, using Kaio Ken x3 as well.

After a few hours, they both managed to stably use Kaio Ken x30 with super saiyan blue.

"Now, you need to focus the Kaio Ken into the Super Saiyan Blue, as if you are mixing two liquids together" Zionne instructed.

After many failed attempts, the two managed to combine the auras, preferring to see it as trying to pull the Kaio Ken aura inwards. The result, was a form like Super Saiyan Blue, but purple.

"Congrats, you've attained the form!" Zionne shouted.

The two saiyans began sparring in the new form, finding it extremely powerful.

"I think it will be appropriate to train in these uniforms" Zionne said, Razae summoning thick suits of material on the ground, which the saiyans begrudgingly put on, finding them extremely heavy.

"What the hell!?" Vegeta exclaimed.

"The material is woven with Korodin (Core-eh-deh-n), a metal that can survive extreme temperatures" Zionne explained.

"That doesn't explain why it's so heavy!" Goku complained.

"It actually does" Razae said "for an atom to survive such temperatures, it needs lots of electrons, which make the atom extremely heavy. The atomic weight is… 5 kilograms"

"Impossible!" Vegeta shouted "5 kilograms for each atom!?"

"Yes, and the material contains a lining of thin Krysin (Kree-sin), which is Korodin, combined with other elements such as Iridium and Iron. Krysin is a more flexible but heavier material than Korodin" She continued.

After having it explained to them, the two saiyans resumed fighting, purely to get used to the form.

After the two saiyans had mastered the transformation and form, Zionne told them to power down, and take off the suits, which they did.

Zionne turned to Goku "you need a technique of your own, one that you come up with, use this time to come up with a move like that"

"But isn't the Kamehameha enough, it's always got me out of trouble" Goku complained.

"No, you need a signature move of your own, hell, even base it off the Kamehameha if you want to" Zionne said.

"Now, what will I do while this buffoon finds an original move?" Vegeta asked.

"You will work on any area you feel you are lacking in" Zionne answered.

Vegeta nodded, before running after Goku, and preparing an orb of energy in his hand.

"BERHENTI KAMU TELUR DOLOH! (STOP YOU STUPID EGG!)" Zionne shouted, which caught Vegeta's attention "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"I was practising the element of surprise" Vegeta muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zionne observed Goku, he seemed to be trying to base his new technique off the Kamehameha.

Zionne sighed, before turning his attention to Vegeta, who was seeming to try and create a gradient of power, going super saiyan, super saiyan 2, super saiyan god super saiyan, super saiyan god super saiyan 2, and then super saiyan purple.

"With super saiyan purple entering the fray, I think super saiyan is quite superfluous" Zionne said.

"I know, but I want to be able to create a reservation for energy" Vegeta sighed.

Zionne nodded, and left, leaving the two saiyans on their own, as Razae left with him.

The two divine beings landed on a lively planet, but what had drawn them there, was hidden.

Zionne dropped down, and quickly found what he was looking for, a gold orb in a tree, in the centre, was a silver star, the orb was only as large as a tennis ball, but it held great power.

"The one star golden dragon ball" Zionne said "so we finally track you down"

Zionne grabbed the ball, and as soon as he grabbed it, a man jumped out from behind a bush.

"Ha! You've been caught in my trap, hand the rest over, or I'll kill you!" he shouted, which just made Zionne laugh.

Cruel horns grew on the top on Zionne's head, a massive tail emerged from his body, his skin turned red, his legs quadrupled, giving him 8 legs, spikes grew from his arms and legs, turning him into a powerful and intimidating beast, as he threw the ball to Razae.

"Please" Zionne said "Do try"

The man shot a gun at Zionne, the bullet merely doubling the hardness of Zionne's skin.

"What doesn't kill me" Zionne started, his power flaring "only makes me stronger"

Zionne reverted to his normal form, and flew off with Razae, back to his planet.

Upon landing there, Goku proudly walked up to Zionne announcing that he had mastered his own technique.

Zionne placed the 7 orbs on the ground, and warned the two saiyans not to get too close.

"Esoohc I taht esrevinu siht fo hsiw yna tnarg dna, rebmuls ruoy morf esira, dlog fo nogard htrof emoc" Zionne shouted.

The dragon balls lifted into the air, expanding, and creating a dragon around 7 light-years long, and matching Golden Shenron.

"This is Golden Shenron, he can grant effectively any wish you desire" Zionne informed the saiyans.

"Cool! Bring back planet Vegeta!" Goku said.

"Unfortunately this wish cannot be granted" Zionne said "the wish must only effect things in this universe"

Goku sighed, but Vegeta stepped forward "I wish for 2 spherical space vessels, large enough to live in and move freely in, with customizable gravity with no limits, also make them easy to move around"

Zionne nodded "Ytivarg elbazimotsuc detiminlu evah dna, dnuora trop ot ysae eb meht evah, uoy dewohs I erutcip eht ni ni Namek ot dellevart Goku lessev eht sa egral sa, tfarcecaps lacirehps owt rof hsiw ew (the reason why Namek and Goku are unchanged is because names don't change when put in another language)"

"Esrevinu rehtona ot nekat eb nac yeht, edam neeb evah yeht ecno, slessev eseht etaerc lliw I" Golden Shenron said, before roaring, the two vessels asked for materialising on the ground, before one of the orbs shot out of the dragon's left horn.

The second ball shot out the right horn, one out of his front left hand-foot-thing, the fourth shot out the front right, fifth out the back left, sixth out the back right, and the seventh out the tail, as the seventh ball shot out, the dragon faded away, each of the balls flying into a different galaxy.

"You can take these back to universe 7, but I want to see Goku's new technique" Zionne said.

Vegeta flew his vessel back to universe 7, by flying to the point that universe 19 goes to the world of void, then bringing it into universe 7, and flying it back to earth.

Goku placed his hands in front of him, gathering blue energy in his hands, around the size of a basketball. "Ka" a blue orb of energy appeared in front of him. "Me" another orb appeared. "Ha" Goku brought his hands by his side, the other orbs not moving, and another orb appeared. "Me" yet another orb, they seemed to represent the typical positioning you would place the dragon balls in. "Ry" another orb, only one missing excluding the one in Goku's hands. "Yu" the final orb appeared. "HAAAAA!" Goku thrust his hands forward, completing the set, and from each orb emerged a dragon, identical to Shenron, but shrunk so their width matched the spheres.

The dragons flew straight at Zionne, who jumped up, before finding that the dragons could change their path immediately, flying straight up at him.

Zionne placed his hand downward, his palm facing the dragons, and from his hand, 7 purple projectiles shot outward, redirecting to the dragons, the projectiles exploded the heads of the dragons, but the energy where the heads were connected to the rest of the dragons reformed into heads.

Zionne pointed his fingers upwards, his palm facing up as well, and his hand being in front of him. Purple energy built up in his hand, forming a sphere, which he threw downwards, the orb splitting into 7, and flying down the dragons, dispersing the energy, before the orbs hit Goku, sending him flying backwards.

"Very good technique" Zionne said "now, I have another transformation for you, the True Super Saiyan 3"

"What, but isn't the normal one enough?" Goku asked.

"Goodness no, why would such a draining form be an actual transformation on the gradient?" Zionne laughed.

Goku stood up, before flying into super saiyan 2.

"Now, you need to constantly train in intense gravity" Zionne said.

"Now that doesn't sound so-" Goku started.

"Upside down and on the ceiling" Zionne cut in, leaving Goku wide-eyed.

Goku sighed, before reverting to base form, and leaving back to universe 7.


	5. Chapter 5

Please note that this fanfic uses some content from DBZA (Dragon Ball Z Abridged) such as Kami and Nail still being in existence, and speak inside Piccolo's head. Or the clothing line: Big Green Threads.

It will also from now on contain similar humour, so… yeah, from now on, it might have to be rated M, but, I'll try to keep it to T.

Chapter 5

Goku stood in the training ship, with gravity turned up to 10000 times earth's gravity, standing on the ceiling, and firing Ki blasts through the room, already in super saiyan 2 in order to not fall down.

Vegeta knocked on the door "Hey Kakarot, what are you working on at the moment?" he asked.

"Just working on achieving true super saiyan 3 like Zionne told me to" Goku answered.

"Why didn't he tell me to do this!?" Vegeta demanded.

"Maybe because you have that form above super saiyan blue?" Goku guessed, bringing the Ki blasts back in, and avoiding them as they rushed past.

"Well, can you tell me what he said to do?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, train upside down in intense gravity" Goku said.

"Thankyou" Vegeta called, before heading back to his training ship.

Goku continued training, before his transformation seemed to give out, the hair pointing directly down (would point up if standing normally) and instead of lowering his power, it skyrocketed, being 500 times stronger than his base form, multiplying his super saiyan 2 form by 5.

Goku jumped to the floor, his hair still standing upwards, before turning the gravity up to 12500 times earth's gravity, and jumping up to the ceiling again, and continued training, managing to master the form in only a few hours.

Vegeta stood upside down in his ship, the gravity turned up to 15000 times earth's gravity, not wanting to be outdone by his rival, he dodged his blasts, and when he had almost given up on achieving the form via this type of training, his hair compacted, pressing inwards, and making his power skyrocket, and he then jumped down, cancelled the gravity boost, walked back outside, knocked on Goku's door, and called "Time to rest and eat, we can't test out this power if we destroy our bodies!"

"Yeah, ok" Goku called back, and a few minutes later, walked outside.

The two saiyans ate and rested, before heading outside to fight.

Goku powered up, turning into the super saiyan 3 form they just discovered, Vegeta doing the same.

Goku placed his hands out, a blue orb gathering in them.

"Ka" a light blue orb formed in front of him. "Me" another orb materialised. "Ha" Goku brought his hands back by his side, another orb forming. "Me" yet another orb formed "Ry" a 6th orb materialised. "Yu" the seventh orb was created. "HAAAA!" Goku thrust his hands forwards, the dragons coming forth, the blue energy breaking apart, showing realistic blue dragons.

Vegeta watched curiously as Goku bounced over the dragons, charging another Kamehameryuha, but the orbs were so massive they fused into one, the dragons fusing with them as well, before Goku unleashed the blast, one massive dragon coming forth, flying at Vegeta.

Vegeta jumped up, before firing a massive orb of Ki at the dragon, tearing it apart, but the Ki of the dragon reformed, engulfing the orb, and fusing it into itself.

The dragon soon struck Vegeta, sending him flying to the ground.

"Well, it seems that my controllable dragon beats your Ki orb!" Goku chuckled.

Goku focused power into his body, his aura and hair turning blue, however his hair also started to drop down, matching super saiyan 2.

Goku focused even more energy into his body, red starting to peek in the aura. "Kaio Ken times 50!" energy burst outwards, leaving Goku with a massive aura.

The aura began to condense, both auras coming closer to his body, before they seemed to disappear, only for a purple aura to burst out a few seconds later, causing Goku's hair to become purple.

Vegeta smiled, before doing the same thing, his hair also reverting to that of super saiyan 2, as they are not yet ready to handle super saiyan god super saiyan 3, nor super saiyan purple 3.

The two began sparring again, Goku seeming to have the upper hand, before Vegeta managed to slip a punch through Goku's defences, getting him in the chest, causing Goku to fall to the ground, ending the match.

"Wow, we really are strong in this form" Goku marvelled.

"Yeah, I suppose we should talk with Beerus and Zionne about what to do next" Vegeta said.

The two saiyans found Whis sampling the food at a market, politely asking questions about the food.

Goku walked up to Whis and asked "Hey, is Beerus around?"

"Yes, he's over there" Whis answered, pointing to where Beerus was sitting in a lawn chair, sitting back and looked as if he was somewhat excited.

"Hey Beerus, what are you looking so excited for?" Goku asked.

'Well, there's an Omniversal Food Contest happening soon, and you know how much I love good food!" Beerus smiled.

"Oh, each universe against each other?" Vegeta asked.

"No there are teams" Beerus answered.

"Really? What are the teams?" Goku asked.

"The twin universes, but we're with universe 19 because it doesn't have a twin" Beerus said "So we're 3 universes"

"Ok, so we need to make the best meal? Who's judging?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, all contestants, as well as the gods of destruction, supreme kais, angels, Grand Zeno and the Grand priest will eat, but only the divine beings will judge" Beerus answered.

"So who are we bringing to the contest?" Goku asked.

"Well, I suppose we'd bring the same team we brought to the tournament of power, but of course, no Freeza" Vegeta said "We'll need to choose someone"

"Actually, each team of universes only has 20 people, and Zionne's bringing his whole crew from the tournament" Beerus said.

"So we only get to choose 5 people?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, and it's no questioning that we need you, you guys are gonna be strong enough to move heavy machinery to mass produce things" Beerus said.

"We'll bring Piccolo, Trunks and Gohan" Goku said.


End file.
